Just wanna have some Fun
by Apatija
Summary: Femslash, Q/R/B, Quinn/Rachel. Quinn is bored online. Brittany and Rachel show her how to have fun.


A/N: Hey everyone! I wrote this up for a glee_kink meme a while back. It's not beta'd (so all mistakes are my own).

**Warnings: **Cybersex, Masturbation, threesomes, PWP. Rachel/Quinn, Rachel/Brittany/Quinn, minor Brittany/Santana.

On my LJ this is all colour coded so you can read it better. Fanfic wont let me colour code so I just made everything bold. Hope it's not too confusing. Please review! :D

**

* * *

**

**_Entertain me says_**_:_ I'm bored.-

**_Santana's Bottom says_**_: _Quinn ur online!-

Quinn frowned at Brittany's weird screen name then leaned back against her chair.

**_Entertain me says_**_:_ Obviously.-

**_Santana's Bottom says_**_: _It's been forever.-

She bit her lip and sat up again, feeling a tad guilty for being snippy. Though snarky comments always seemed to just slide right off Brittany it offended her recently discovered capacity for compassion. Snapping at Brittany was like stepping on a kitten's tail.

**_Entertain me says_**_:_ I know-

With any luck Brittany wouldn't ask her to elaborate. Most people would have realised she had avoided her MSN account because she had never really had meaningful friendships with people and now they knew about her pregnancy debacle. She didn't want to talk to them. The first month had been horrible, everyone messaging or emailing her with either cruel comments or tactless questions. So she blocked pretty much everyone and stopped going online. But she was bored and Brittany was online.

The window went quiet on Brittany's end so she started surfing the net, listening to her favourite music and trying to find funny videos on Youtube when her computer chirped.

**_Santana's Bottom says_**_: _Hey Q what does intrepid mean?-

Quinn canted her head at Brittany's random question.

**_Entertain me says_**_:_ Umm like someone whos brave-

**_Santana's Bottom says_**_: _k thnx-

She went back to surfing.

**_Santana's Bottom says_**_: _Q?-

**_Entertain me says_**_:_ What?-

**_Santana's Bottom says_**_: _What does melancholy mean?-

**_Entertain me says_**_:_ Sad. –

**_Santana's Bottom says_**_: _K thnx-

Quinn stared at the screen for a second. Someone who was brave and sad? What did that mean? Rolling her eyes at Brittany's strange questions she went back to watching a cat fall into an aquarium. It didn't make her laugh.

**_Santana's Bottom says_**_: _umm Q?-

**_Entertain me says_**_:_ What is it now?"

Quinn was really trying hard, really hard to restrain her irritation. Brittany was cute and sweet but she was really testing her patience now.

**_Santana's Bottom says_**_: _What does consummate mean?-

**_Entertain me says_**_:_ OMG Brit wth? Are you writing a paper or sumthin? Just use online dictionary.-

**_Santana's Bottom says_**_: _Not a paper. Rachel just writes big words. Sorry I'll use dictionary.-

She blinked at the screen for a second.

**_Entertain me says_**_:_ You're talking to the smurf?-

There was a long pause at that point and she felt the shock wear off and her annoyance settle in. She nudged Brittany.

**_Santana's Bottom says_**_: _Sorry. Yes I'm talking to the smurf. Here I'll add her.-

Quinn actually fumbled over the keys in a state of horror, trying desperately to demand that Brittany stop when Rachel was suddenly added to the threeway conversation. She made an odd choking sound in the back of her throat.

**_Santana's Bottom says_**_: _Here's smurf. Though I think she likes being called Rachel.-

"Oh God...." Quinn muttered to herself, almost surprised by how quickly Rachel came up with a reply. And at such a length.

**_BroadwayDiva says_**_: _Name calling is so juvenile Quinn and I would think that enduring the tribulations of the past year you would have matured into a more empathetic, mindful human being with the capacity to understand the effects of your actions on other people.-

A new conversation window popped up.

**_Santana's Bottom says_**_: _Ummm what does juvenile and tribulations and empathetic mean?-

Quinn sighed, jumping to action when she realised Rachel was writing what had to be a second paragraph.

**_Entertain me says__:_** WAIT. Rachel. Simplify your words. Not everyone can understand them –

She watched as Rachel paused in her writing, hoping the brunette could clue into what she was implying.

**_Entertain me says_**_:_ Also, fine, I wont call you smurf anymore. –

She figured it also didn't hurt to try and kill Rachel's rant as soon as possible, even if it meant promising to stop calling her smurf. Besides, she rather had outgrown the name calling. Though something about Rachel really tested her abilities to remain a sensible and rational human being and she was sure it had something to do with the girl's personality.

**_BroadwayDiva says_**_: _Ok then. –

**_Santana's Bottom says_**_: _Quinn was bored. –

She didn't understand why that was relevant.

**_BroadwayDiva says_**_:_ Quinn if you have the free time to feel bored, I suggest you start practicing your singing at home. I highly doubt that you work your vocal range at home nearly enough as you should.-

**_BroadwayDiva says_**_: _I'm sure you put more effort into your cheerleading –

**_Santana's Bottom says_**_: _I sing in the shower –

**_BroadwayDiva says_**_: _If you want I can give you some pointers. I can also suggest some areas where you can feel comfortable singing without risking legal action from your neighbours –

**_Santana's Bottom says_**_: _Quinn you could sing in the shower –

At that point she couldn't help but laugh a little. They were at least entertaining her more than the wet cats and injured skateboarders she had been watching a while back.

**_BroadwayDiva says_**_:_ Although with your limited range you probably wouldn't have the projection required to surpass the legal decibel limits to have the city press charges against you –

**_Santana's Bottom says_**_: _Your using big words again –

**_Entertain me says_**_:_ Rachel.-

**_Entertain me says_**_:_ Could you just.... relax? For like... 15 mins? Stop analyzing my singing ability – or in your opinion – lack of. I am bored. I want to be entertained, not practice. –

There was a moment of silence in the web but she was smiling in amusement. As much as they were both capable of aggravating Quinn to the brink of insanity it was nice to see that some things haven't changed.

**_BroadwayDiva says_**_:_ I never said you lacked singing ability! I just think with practice you could be better, though never to my level. –

Quinn rolled her eyes in exasperation. She decided to ignore the diva for the moment, since she was clearly on a roll about Quinn's singing ability.

**_Entertain me says_**_:_ Brittany, I'm bored.-

She watched as Rachel stopped typing and Brittany started.

**_Santana's Bottom says_**_: _You all wanna hang out? –

Flustered at the idea of spending any time with Rachel, she quickly replied 'no'

**_Santana's Bottom says_**_: _Ok well we can do other stuff –

**_BroadwayDiva says_**_: _Like what?-

**_Santana's Bottom says__: _**We could like, go play online. My brother has some shooting game. Call of duty. –

**_BroadwayDiva says_**_: _I don't have that –

**_Entertain me says_**_:_ Me neither –

**_Santana's Bottom says_**_: _Oh –

**_Santana's Bottom says_**_: _Well I dunno. S and I cyber sometimes when we're bored –

**_Santana's Bottom says_**_: _and online –

**_BroadwayDiva says_**_:_ who's S? –

**_Entertain me says_**_:_ Santana. What's cyber? –

**_Santana's Bottom says_**_: _You don't know what cybering means? –

**_BroadwayDiva says_**_:_ She wouldn't. She didn't know what sexting meant. And she's very religious so she wouldn't know the term –

Quinn clenched her jaw, offended with herself for not knowing something both _Rachel_ and _Brittany_ knew.

**_Entertain me says_**_:_ Just tell me what it is –

**_BroadwayDiva says_**_:_ it's when you simulate sexual activity in a chatroom. Usually describing your actions on another person to that person while simultaneously engaged in masturbation –

Her jaw dropped in shock.

**_Santana's Bottom says_**_: _I think she said it right. Basically touch yourself and say what you wanna do to me –

**_Entertain me says_**_:_ I will do no such thing! –

She wanted to add that she thought it was disgusting but was too embarrassed to say anything.

**_Santana's Bottom says_**_: _its fun though. I've only cybered with Santana and a couple of guys. But Rachel you cant use big words –

**_Entertain me says__:_** she will not be doing this! –

**_Entertain me says_**_:_ I wont be doing this –

**_Entertain me says_**_:_ this is ridiculous! –

She was breathing faster and feeling offended by her body's reaction to the suggestion.

**_BroadwayDiva says_**_:_ You cant tell me what to do –

Her jaw worked soundlessly.

**_Entertain me says_**_:_ I wasn't telling you what to do –

**_Entertain me says_**_:_ I just think this is stupid. I don't even get how you could touch yourself AND type –

**_Santana's Bottom says_**_: _you don't have to touch yourself. I cyber sometimes without touching. -

**_Santana's Bottom says_**_: _its not stupid, its fun. I'll show you –

**_Santana's Bottom says_**_: _leans in to brush my lips along Quinn's earlobe –

Quinn's eyes widened, suddenly recalling how Brittany had experience with Santana. Those lips actually had pressed up against a woman's earlobe at some point in time...

**_Entertain me says_**_:_ Brittany... –

She was unsure what to say, only that she should stop the blond - but the logical part of her mind that told her this was wrong quickly died when she saw Rachel's message pop up.

**_BroadwayDiva says_**_:_ presses my front to Quinn's back, running my teeth along the nape of her neck while my hands rub her shoulders...

**_Entertain me says_**_:_ this is weird –

What a weak stupid thing to type, she thought, as a persistent ache settled between her legs.

**_Santana's Bottom says_**_: _kisses along Quinn's collarbone, hands moving down her shoulders and over her breasts -

**_Santana's Bottom says_**_: _flicks a nipple before my hands settle on her waist –

Quinn couldn't bring herself to type anything, her breathing shallow and irregular as her imagination took over.

**_Entertain me says_**_:_ are we naked or something? –

She was killing the mood and she knew it but she couldn't stop herself from asking. It just came out more awkward than seductive.

**_BroadwayDiva says_**_:_ runs my hands down Quinn's bare sides –

**_BroadwayDiva says_**_:_ sighs into Quinn's neck as the hardened peaks of my nipples rub against her skin –

**_BroadwayDiva says_**_:_ does that answer your question? –

**_Santana's Bottom says_**_: _– leans over to kiss Rachel over Q's shoulder, nails raking up Q's thighs –

She was vaguely aware that this could not be accomplished in real life. Rachel was shorter than her and Brittany. They would have to be sitting. So she decided to just imagine them all sitting on her bed. Or something. She couldn't believe she was going to do this.

**_Entertain me says_**_:_ Lets sit down. I cant be standing like this. –

**_BroadwayDiva says_**_:_ to your bed? –

**_Entertain me says_**_:_ sure –

Now her face was red and the embarrassment was back, but that quickly went away when Rachel wrote:

**_BroadwayDiva says_**_:_ pulls away from Brittany with a smirk and yanks Quinn down onto the bed. –

**_BroadwayDiva says_**_: _flat on her back –

Her breathing hitched as she visualized it all. She would never admit it aloud but she wished they were doing this in person. Maybe after a few drinks...

**_Santana's Bottom says_**_: _joins R on the bed, kisses along R's throat –

**_BroadwayDiva says_**_:_ spreads Quinn's legs open and settles between them. –

**_BroadwayDiva says_**_:_ grinds hips into Quinn's pussy –

Quinn almost choked to death on _air_ – her mouth being far too dry to produce any saliva.

**_BroadwayDiva says_**_:_ buries fingers into Brit's hair and bites her lip -

She realised she hadn't really done anything since they started this. Feeling a bit guilty and very uncomfortable, she tried her hand at cybering.

**_Entertain me says_**_:_ Runs hands up and down own stomach –

**_Entertain me says_**_:_ rubs herself on R's hips –

Her face was on fire and she was certain both girls were laughing at her but when they both started typing she realised that was far from the truth.

**_BroadwayDiva says_**_:_ moans and presses self more firmly on Q. –

**_Santana's Bottom says_**_: _pulls away from R's lips to lean over and take Q's nipple in her mouth –

Quinn's brain went into overdrive as she imagined it all happening before her. She reached down and cupped herself with her other hand as she typed. Groaning at the delicious friction, she decided to just give up and give in. So what if it was Rachel and Brittany? She _needed_ release. And the images were driving her insane!

_Rachel had cupped Quinn's pussy with one hand, the other hand already inside Brittany. Brittany was moaning and rocking while Rachel pumped her fingers to the knuckle. Quinn pulled Rachel down, tasting her lips and kneading a breast. But before she could do anything to the brunette, Brittany pushed Rachel away and settled on Quinn's face. _

Quinn had slipped her hand under her panties and was rubbing quick circles over her clit, trying to control her breathing and type coherently. She couldn't believe what they were writing. So far she suspected she was the only one actually touching herself and she would have felt guilty about it if she wasn't getting so close. The thought of either girl masturbating made her wetter. Yet the idea of Rachel touching herself made her feel the most flustered. She didn't dwell on that.

_Quinn's tongue lapped eagerly at Brittany's sex. Brittany was really wet and Quinn's chin was soaked. Rachel had shifted to Quinn's side - on her hands and knees -, pressing the blonde's fingers to her pussy. Quinn complied while Rachel leaned down and wrapped her lips around Quinn's clit, fingers working in and out the former cheerleader's pussy. _

Rachel's hands working on her. It was Rachel's hand then, not Quinn's. And her tongue on Quinn's clit.... She felt dizzy just considering it, panting and rocking on her hand.

She almost came right then and there when she realised the other girls were touching themselves too. The spelling had all but died, words shortened, and even Rachel kept her typing to a minimum. The words were more vulgar, raw, and to the point. She could just imagine Brittany at her desk touching herself and Rachel somewhere pumping her fingers.

_Rachel moaned into Quinn, hips bucking as the blond used three fingers. Brittany slid herself over Quinn's face, tensing when that tongue entered her. Quinn was writhing beneath them, suffocating but not caring. Her face and hand marked by the both of them. They moved in sync but grew to be more rapid and erratic. _

**_Santana's Bottom says_**_: _fuk im cumin –

**_Santana's Bottom says_**_: _god im cumin –

**_BroadwayDiva says_**_:_ comin too –

Quinn couldn't even say anything. At the thought of both girls climaxing in that moment her whole body started convulsing, an image of a debauched Rachel flashed in her mind and she went rigid in her chair. She stifled a loud moan as her sex clenched and she came. Panting and still pulsing, she removed her hand from her pants and slouched over her chair. No one said anything, presumably recovering from the same thing. When she finally gathered her bearings she sat back up, wiping her hand on a Kleenex.

**_Santana's Bottom says_**_: _see it was fun –

Quinn laughed a little at that, feeling winded and lethargic.

**_BroadwayDiva says__:_** yea –

**_Entertain me says_**_:_ it was interesting –

**_Santana's Bottom says_**_: _we could do it again sometime. –

**_Santana's Bottom says_**_: _not now though, my hand is cramped –

That familiar ache returned as she realised Brittany really had been touching herself. She almost wanted to start things up again.

**_BroadwayDiva says_**_:_ mine is fine, but then I've always had well developed tendons and flexibility. –

**_BroadwayDiva says_**_:_ I also have high endurance so I can continue activities for a prolonged period of time. –

Quinn smiled weakly, amazed at how easily Rachel recovered. Even as she wanted a second go, she wasn't prepared to write complicated sentences.

**_Santana's Bottom says_**_: _did you cum Q? –

Feeling rather shy, she chose to ignore the question.

**_Entertain me says_**_:_ honestly Rachel, you have way too much energy –

**_BroadwayDiva says_**_:_ or you lack sufficient energy –

**_Entertain me says_**_:_ you are a migraine of my life –

**_BroadwayDiva says_**_:_ I know –

**_BroadwayDiva says_**_:_ I also know who you were thinking about when you came –

The panic struck her hard and fast and she exited the window without thinking, signing off MSN shortly after. When the shock dissipated she felt a little irate because she had overreacted. Rachel was just being a smartass and probably didn't even know what she was saying.

But what if she did know? Would it be so bad? It had been months since she had any fun. And nothing in her life had been as fun as this.

Quinn stared at the screen.

****

**_Santana's Bottom says_**_: _You scared her away. –

**_BroadwayDiva says_**_:_ I know. I always do. –

Rachel watched the window forlornly. She had just been tired of being subtle. All her life she had been obvious and assertive. Especially when she wanted someone like Finn. When she suddenly realised she wanted Quinn instead, she found herself uncharacteristically careful. It was tedious and the tension was taking her concentration away from studying. It still hadn't taken her attention away from singing but it was dangerously creeping up into that territory.

**_Santana's Bottom says_**_: _Sorry. I thought it was going pretty good –

She couldn't help but smile, wishing she could give the girl a hug. Brittany had been most understanding and a good listener while she went on and on about Quinn that night. She hadn't expected to find someone she could talk to but Brittany had started chatting with her at school and eventually persuaded her to start up an MSN account. So far Brittany was her only friend on the list. Talking to Quinn herself had been a pleasent surprise.

Implying that she was the one on Quinn's mind during this had been a gamble but she had gotten too impatient. At least Brittany was nice enough to help her at least have a shot at seducing Quinn, even if she wasn't sure whether her former rival had enjoyed anything.

**_BroadwayDiva says_**_:_ Thanks anyway –

**_Santana's Bottom says_**_: _No problem –

The window went quiet and she sadly prepared to exit the browser when an odd chirping alerted her to a new window popping up.

_(Entertain Me) has added you as a friend...._

Rachel beamed.


End file.
